prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Team McMahon
Triple H: Batista: |weights=743 lbs (337 kg) |billed= |hometown=Greenwich, Connecticut |former=''See below'' |debuted=1998 |disbanded = |promotions=WWE |trainer= }} Team McMahon, also known as The McMahons in appropriate general reference to the family involved, is the name of a familial alliance in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), usually on its Raw brand and consisting of WWE chairman/majority owner Vince McMahon, his son Shane, and at least one wrestler aligned with the two. Though the majority of Vince and Shane's combinations have been on a villainous basis, the latest incarnation of this unit was on the fan favorite side and included Vince's son-in-law and Shane's brother-in-law Triple H. with support from Triple H's wife, Shane's sister, and Vince's daughter, Stephanie. History Villainous Alliances (1998–2008) Though Vince and Shane had paired up before in numerous operations and stables over the years since their authority in the company was acknowledged on-screen in 1998, it was not until 2006 that the pair became a regular tag team. The team formed as heels when Shane returned to aid his father's rivalry with Shawn Michaels. Shane appeared on Raw to force Michaels to join Vince's "Kiss My Ass club". He also faced Michaels in a street fight on the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event and, in a fashion similar to the Montreal Screwjob, Shane put Michaels in the Sharpshooter as Vince called for the bell, giving Shane the victory. In the weeks leading up to WrestleMania 22, Vince recruited the services of Triple H (seemingly a revival of the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, but with no implications of their relationship), and Michaels enlisted the aid of WWE Champion John Cena (whom Triple H was feuding with at the time) to help him against the McMahons. Michaels got his revenge at WrestleMania by defeating Vince in a No Holds Barred match and forcing Shane to join his father's "Kiss My Ass Club" in the process. The McMahons' rivalry with Michaels took a religious turn after WrestleMania, when Vince, claiming that Michaels' victory was a result of "divine intervention", booked himself and his son in a match at Backlash against Shawn Michaels and his tag team partner, "God". Around this time, Vince began to act strangely, and at one point began considering himself a god in a personal religion called "McMahonism". Shane teamed with Vince to defeat Shawn Michaels "and God" at Backlash, due to help from The Spirit Squad, a team of male cheerleaders whom the McMahons had recently encouraged to join with them. Triple H later turned away from the McMahons and walked out of a WWE Championship match for which he was referee, leading to Michaels taking over and helping Cena retain his championship against Spirit Squad member Kenny. Triple H accidentally hit Shane with his sledgehammer while aiming for Michaels, putting Shane out of the ring for a while. When Triple H then attempted to lead the Spirit Squad in an attack on Michaels, he was disrespected by Kenny, and as a result, turned on the Squad. Triple H began his rivalry with the McMahons shortly after, leading to his siding with Shawn Michaels in the reformation of D-Generation X (DX). Vince booked a match for Vengeance on June 25, 2006, where DX defeated the Spirit Squad in a 5-on-2 handicap match. Vince also booked a match at another Saturday Night's Main Event on the July 15 edition in a 5-on-2 elimination match, where DX was again victorious. This loss frustrated the McMahons to a point where Vince made a match at SummerSlam between himself and Shane against DX. Despite interference from various villains including the Spirit Squad, Mr. Kennedy, Finlay, William Regal, Big Show and Umaga, DX were again victorious. The McMahons then recruited ECW Champion, Big Show to join their force against DX. Vince booked a match at Unforgiven on September 17 where he teamed up with his son Shane and Big Show to take on DX in a 3-on-2 handicap Hell in a Cell match. At Unforgiven, DX defeated the McMahons and Big Show and embarrassed Vince by putting his face in Big Show's lower backside, ending the rivalry once and for all. The McMahons were then seen together in March 2007, scheming for Shane McMahon to be the guest referee at WrestleMania 23 in his father's "Battle of The Billionaires" match. Ultimately, their quest was denied as Stone Cold Steve Austin was announced as the guest referee. Shane and Vince then reunited once again, this time at WrestleMania where Shane tried to help his father win his match against Donald Trump by helping knock out Austin and revealing himself as being a second referee. But their efforts failed when Bobby Lashley, who was Trump's representative pinned Mr. McMahon's representative, Umaga, and as a result, Vince had to have his head shaved bald. After WrestleMania, Shane then helped his father out once again by siding with him in his ongoing feud with Bobby Lashley. The McMahons, along with Umaga, faced Lashley at Backlash for his ECW Championship in a 3-on-1 Handicap match. At Backlash, Shane helped his father claim his first ECW Championship. At One Night Stand, Vince lost the title back to Lashley, despite interference from Shane and Umaga. Vince would go insane from losing the title, even for his own persona's standards, in a storyline which would become infamous for a limo explosion scene through which the Mr. McMahon character became "presumed dead". Shane, Stephanie, and their mother/Vince's wife Linda McMahon would become key figures pushing the storyline investigation. However, this angle suddenly preempted with the real-life death of Chris Benoit, as in paying what was thought to be proper tribute before the grisly details behind Benoit's passing came to light, Vince effectively retconned his own character's death by appearing on Raw in an empty arena and disclosing on-air that it was a faked event. In September 2007 until the beginning of 2008, Vince and Shane seemingly didn't appear very often on Raw, except for the short-lived angle involving Hornswoggle, which ended at Survivor Series in November, but started up again in February 2008. Hiatus (2008–2009) In 2008, McMahon had to no alliances formed as he hosted "McMahon's Million Dollar Mania" for the first half and was inactive the rest of the year, as the Million Dollar Mania storyline ended with yet another "death" for McMahon in the form of a pyrotechnic accident. This angle was a work, but was made to look real as possible with Triple H coming to Vince's aid, and Vince calling him by his real first name "Paul." In late 2008/early 2009, Vince returned, but only to be punted by Randy Orton. Weeks later, Shane and Stephanie would suffer the same fates. This would be the beginning of the fan favorite alliance of Team McMahon. Face Team (2009) On the March 30, 2009 edition of Raw, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and WWE Champion Triple H (now openly acknowledged as Stephanie McMahon's husband) joined forces to attack Randy Orton and The Legacy (Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes). This was part of the current feud between Triple H and Orton, which was spurred on by Orton's attacks on Vince, Shane, and eventually Stephanie, to get to Triple H over the preceding months. This marked the first time that Vince McMahon has been in a fan favorite group since Team WWF during the Invasion storyline, and the first time that Vince and Shane McMahon have ever been aligned together as hero characters. The night after Triple H's victory over Orton at WrestleMania XXV, Vince and Shane continued to stand by Triple H in his feud against Orton, even booking themselves alongside him in a six-man tag team match against Legacy at Backlash (albeit one in which a Legacy win would grant Orton the WWE Championship). However, when Orton beat Vince down to near-incapacitation in a match on the same night, Batista returned from an injury at the hands of Orton (in storyline) seeking revenge. Vince allowed Batista to take his place at Backlash. Shane, Batista, and Triple H worked as a unit against Legacy the entire month leading up to and including the match, but had some moments of dissension due to all wanting to destroy Orton themselves. One of those miscues, involving Batista and a steel chair at Backlash, actually allowed Orton to punt Triple H, pin him for the WWE Championship, and hospitalize him in storyline for two months. and they were losers and dx are better than them Second heel run (2009) With Shane and Stephanie disappearing from on-screen involvement as well, Batista would carry on alone in his fight with Orton and Legacy. He eventually won the WWE Championship in a steel cage match at Extreme Rules, but would be sidelined with another injury credited in storyline to an Orton assault the next night on Raw. Before Orton could take the title back by forfeit, however, Triple H returned and beat Orton down. Orton would win the now-vacant championship back again the following week by pinning Big Show in a fatal-four-way also involving Triple H and John Cena, though Triple H would win a 10-man battle royal the same night to remain number one contender. That same night, Vince McMahon diverged into a business deal storyline with Donald Trump in which he would become somewhat villainous again. The week afterwards, Triple H challenged Orton to a draw in a last man standing match, after which Vince, fresh off "buying back" the Raw brand that he had "sold" to Trump, forced Orton into another title defense against Triple H, this one being Three Stages of Hell at The Bash. The McMahons have only gotten involved one time in Triple H and Orton's feud since, when Vince, in the midst of his storyline on SmackDown of being unfair towards General Manager Theodore Long, would team up with DX for one night only against the Legacy on his birthday. The match would dissolve into a fight, following which John Cena, who was Orton's direct rival at the time, got involved and aligned himself with Team McMahon. After this, though, Vince would continue his villainous role on SmackDown in his storyline with Long and consultant Vickie Guerrero, making reappearances on Raw in roles of enmity with fan-favorite legend guest hosts Roddy Piper and Bret Hart, as well as John Cena, an avid supporter of Hart. Batista would begin a feud with Cena, initially because Vince wanted to punish Cena for supporting Hart. Vince's involvement in the feud waned as it became more personal, stemming from Batista and Cena's similar histories, with both wrestlers debuting in 2002, winning world championships at WrestleMania 21 in 2005 (both successfully defending their first reigns for 9 months as well), and becoming top stars in the company since. The McMahon vs Hart and Batista vs John Cena feuds would conclude at WrestleMania XXVI with Hart and Cena winning their matches. As of now Team McMahon hasn't been a stable since Vince was kayfabe injured by the Nexus. Members *'Leaders' **Vince McMahon **Shane McMahon **Jonathan Coachman- Became McMahon's Executive Assistant In 2007 *'Wrestlers and other members' **Eric Bischoff **Diamond Dallas Page **Chris Jericho **nWo (Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall) **Stacy Keibler - Mr. McMahon's personal assistant and mistress **Dawn Marie – Mr. McMahon's legal assistant **Reverend D-Von **Batista / Deacon Batista **Hardcore Holly **Brock Lesnar **"Rowdy" Roddy Piper **Sable – Mr. McMahon's mistress **The Big Show **The Rock ***Sylvain Grenier - referee for The Rock vs. Hulk Hogan match at the 2003 No Way Out **Spirit Squad (Kenny, Johnny, Mitch, Nicky, Mikey) **New Breed (Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Kevin Thorn & Marcus Cor Von) **Umaga **Armando Estrada **Vickie Guerrero – SmackDown consultant **Drew McIntyre - Mr. McMahon's "Chosen One" **Triple H - Son - In - Law **John Cena **Randy Orton Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Spirit Squad **ECW World Championship (2 times) – Vince McMahon (1) and The Big Show (1) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 time) – Umaga (1) Drew (1) **WWE Championship (7 times) – Triple H (1) and Batista (2)John Cena (2)Randy Orton(2) See also *Corporate Ministry *The Corporation *McMahon-Helmsley Faction *The Power Trip *Vince's Devils *Evolution *D-Generation X External links *Vince's WWE profile *Shane's WWE profile *Triple H's profile *http://www.wwe.com/superstars/raw/batista/ Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:1998 debuts